


When World's Collide

by svperbats



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: When Kara Zor-El’s Pod lands on Earth 1 in Gotham City after she had to escape Krypton from its impending doom and after spending years in the Phantom Zone, Alex Danvers and her family who live in Gotham adopt Kara. Soon Kara Zor-El becomes Kara Danvers. When Kara first goes to school she meets Kate Kane and they form a bond after Kara learns Kate lost her sister and from the moment they meet they’re essentially inseparable until one day something pulls them apart only to bring them back when they’re all grown up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	When World's Collide

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Also, a heads up there is in this chapter a bit of violence including gun violence although no one gets hurt, signs of homophobia and sexualising females in an (implied) relationship along with hints of sexual harassment. I just wanted people to be made aware of this and it will most likely not be in any of the coming chapters but I wanted to warn you before you started reading. It's also a slight turn in the story but you can skip quite a bit of it if you are uncomfortable.

Kara was only thirteen years old when it happened. When she watched everything she loved die, right in front of her. It was something no child should endure, and yet Kara Zor-El did. After she watched her planet die, her pod got knocked off course, and she fell into the Phantom Zone where she slept for twenty-four years. She didn’t age just slept. Then finally, after all those years, in 2003 she landed on earth, but her cousin, who she was meant to look after, had grown up. Kal-El had become Superman and with him, his friend Bruce became Batman. Kara landed in Gotham, where the Danvers family adopted her and Kara Zor-El soon became known as Kara Danvers.  
Though she was adopted, it took her a long time to become Alex Danvers sister. They didn’t get along, not at first at least. Kara didn’t quite understand why Alex hated her so much, she had always wanted a sister, but Alex, it was as if she was threatened by her. Then it happened. Kara saved her life. She had fallen off a cliff and Kara, well Kara couldn’t let her die. Kara had grabbed her hand before she was able to fall completely off the cliff; it was the first time she had used her powers. Powers she didn’t have on Krypton. She could fly, had heat vision, had x-ray vision, although she had known all of this because of Kal. If Kal had these powers then, of course, she did too, but she had only known about the flying part since that is how she saved her. After that, Kara and Alex were inseparable. Except for her, Eliza and Jeremiah (Kara’s adoptive parents), no one knew about Kara’s powers.  
Then, after months of being on earth, Jerimiah and Eliza, decided that Kara should go to school. She needed to learn. She didn’t want to, but when Alex encouraged her, she agreed. If her sister was there to help her, at least she could get through school, something that every human called a ‘hell hole’.  
**  
The first day of school for Kara Danvers was every new person at school’s nightmare. She was called to the front of the classroom to introduce herself, picked on by the popular girls and what was worse was that her powers went out of control. When she and Alex were out in the courtyard, she could hear everything, see everything; she was overwhelmed. Alex tried to calm her down, but as she tried the bell rang, and Alex muttered under her breath,  
“Shoot,” she mumbled, before she brought her over to a table, “stay here, I’ll go find someone,” she tried to reassure her, but as she tried to comfort her, someone had walked over.  
“Is everything alright?” a young girl asked as she looked between the sisters. Alex looked up quickly; she sighed in relief.  
“Hey Kate,” Alex said softly, smiling at the young girl that had long brunette hair tied into plaits.  
“Hi,” she replied and tilted her head slightly, “Uh Alex?” she asked, “who is this?” she asked looking over at Kara, who Alex was now wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “I’ve never seen her before.”  
“Oh right, Kate this is Kara she’s my adoptive sister, she hasn’t been in the family long…. Her parents, they died in a fire. She was going to live with her cousin, but he knew my parents and asked them to raise her,” she explained quickly. They had spoken so much about Kara’s cover story; it was as though she was on automatic pilot as she spoke.  
“Oh,” was all the brunette could reply, “well is she okay?” she asked curiously.  
“I’m fine,” Kara finally spoke, as her powers that were overwhelming her calmed down, “stop talking about me like I’m not in the room!” she snapped. Alex looked taken aback and Kate… well, Kate just smirked.  
“Sorry,” she shrugged, “it was nice to meet you, Kara,” she said, “do you know what your next class is?” she asked.  
“Um… Math?” she questioned, not quite remembering what lesson she had. “Whatever it is, it isn’t with Alex,” she mumbled in disappointment.  
“Can I see your schedule?” she asked, and Kara handed the piece of paper to her, “you’re right, it is Math, and luckily I’m headed there too, we might wanna hurry up, we’re already late.” Kate offered her hand, and Kara, reluctantly at first, took it.  
“Are you going to be alright?” Alex asked as she looked between her sister and Kate. Kara gave a small smile and hugged her tightly.  
“I’ll be fine,” she insisted.  
“Look after her,” Alex said to Kate, in a warning tone no less. Kate smirked,  
“Always,” she winked before she smiled at Kara before she pulled her towards the classroom where they were having their lesson. “Welcome to Hell, Danvers,” she said laughing, and soon Kara was doing what she had done every other lesson, introduced herself and instead of having people greet her, had the popular girls laugh and giggle. Only this time, they earned a glare from Kate, making them silent in seconds.  
**  
By the end of the day, Kate and Kara were friends. It didn’t take long, considering Kate basically shut the girls who were laughing Kara up in minutes. She could’ve sworn Kate was going to punch the blonde girl who was snorting with laughter as Kara explained who she was. She even went out of her way to corner the blonde when class ended. Kara watched in awe as Kate did this warning her that,  
“If you ever laugh at Kara again, I’ll break that nose, and you’ll need another nose job because it’s fake as it is.”  
Kara’s mouth hung open, jaw nearly dropping to the floor. When Kate finished threatening the young girl, she smiled at Kara.  
“You didn’t have to do that, Kate,” she said, merely shaking her head a little bit.  
“I didn’t, but I did it because you don’t deserve to get laughed at,” she shrugged, “everyone’s scared of me, so it’s fine.”  
“Kate…” she started.  
“It’s fine, seriously, they’re scared of me or just think I’m some loner kid who lost her sister and mom,” she explained shrugging again. Kara didn’t realise this; Kate had lost her sister and her mom? She couldn’t imagine what it must’ve been like. She knew what it was like to lose a mother but a sibling? She could imagine the hurt she was feeling.  
“You lost your sister?” She asked.  
“Uh, yeah… twin sister,” she explained, “her name was Beth,” she said, “my mom… her name was Gabi,” she smiled small.  
“I don’t know what it’s like to lose a sister, but I know what it’s like to lose a parent, I lost both my parents and I miss them every day…” she said softly looking down slightly.  
Kate rested a hand on her shoulder, “it’s okay; it’s hard to talk about I get it. People don’t like me for a lot of reasons,”  
“Well, I like you,” Kara shrugged. Kate swallowed hard; she could feel her heart racing and Kara? She could hear her heart, of course, she could, but she couldn’t exactly tell her that she could. So she kept quiet, but she wondered nevertheless why her heart sped up. Kara was oblivious when it came to love or a crush. It had been a day, and Kate Kane had a crush on Kara Danvers. Of course, Kara didn’t know this for two reasons, 1. Again she was oblivious and 2. She did not know that Kate Kane was gay. This was mostly because of how she grew up. Kryptonians didn’t have labels for who they loved; they just loved who they loved. And so Kate Kane being gay and people hating for it or finding her weird for it when she found out, would make her upset, because she didn’t understand why it was somehow ‘wrong’ to like the same gender.  
Kate finally smiled softly, “thank you; I’m glad at least someone in this hell hole finds me to be a decent human being,” she said in a low voice and rolled her eyes. Kara raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Decent human being? How could you not be decent? You stood up for me, you stood your ground and did what no one else did? You’re the only person other than Alex that doesn’t think of me as some weird person just because I’m new and-” she cut herself off and groaned shaking her head.  
“Different?” Kate guessed, “believe me, I get that,” she nodded. “More than you know…”  
“Wait. What?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow, it seemed to be that Kara was even more oblivious than Kate had realised. “I mean I know that your mom and sister died, but people consider you some kind of outcast because of that? That’s horrible.” Kate sighed, shaking her head, this time finally looking into her eyes as she took a deep and sharp breath. Kara didn’t know much about how humans acted towards those who were different, whether it was their skin colour or it was who they loved.  
“Not just that,” she commented, looking at her seriously now, as though Kara was supposed to get it, but she didn’t. “I like girls,” she said simply. Kara just blinked and smiled softly.  
“You mean like, like girls?” she asked curiously, Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes, but it playfully more than anything else.  
“Yes, I like, like girls if you’re going to put it like that,” she said, laughing a little bit.  
“So, you like girls and others have a problem with that?” Kara asked, in disbelief.  
“I mean we live in Gotham and America, so yeah,” Kate replied, puzzled.  
“Huh…” Kara trailed off, causing Kate to look at her. Kara glanced back up towards the brunette and shook her head, “sorry, it’s just so odd to me,” she said shrugging, “you like girls, but as long as you're happy that’s all that matters right?” she asked. Kate scoffed, not at her, but at the fact that she wished that was the case.  
“Unfortunately, the world doesn’t work like that.”  
“Oh…” Kara frowned and looked down, “I just don’t see why people can’t see that as long as you’re not hurting anyone, you love who you love, it’s not like you’re doing something wrong,” she admitted, she was naive, but in a way that Kate found adorable.  
“I’m glad you think so, in fact, I’m sure you’re the first girl who doesn’t think I’m some creepy lesbian who wants to sleep with every girl I see,” she sighed.  
“Well, they’re probably just jealous because they’re fake and you happen to be more attractive than them, particularly the ones who were picking on me.”  
Kate blinked and looked at her in disbelief, did Kara think she was attractive? Did she just say that? She couldn’t believe it. Then she smirked at her, tilting her head curiously,  
“You sure you don’t have a crush on me, Danvers?” she asked, both teasing and genuinely curious to know if she had meant what she said or she had just said it to be kind.  
Kara blushed and looked down. She tried to speak, she did, but she began stuttering, unable to get her words out and explain what she had meant what she had said. She didn’t know why she was so nervous to admit it. She liked her, she hardly knew her and yet there was a connection there that she had never felt before.  
“Well, I mean…” she trailed off, unable to form words. She took a deep breath and sighed softly. “I just meant you are kinder, sweeter and a hell of a lot more badass than some of those girls,” she was quick to correct herself, but when she saw Kate’s face smirk turn straight, she knew she had said something wrong.  
“Right, of course. Stupid question, forget I said anything,” she said quickly. As Kara went to say something, anything to try and backtrack what she had said, Alex walked over to them.  
“You seem to be getting along. My sister isn’t annoying you is she?” Alex asked curiously. Kate quickly shook her head and cleared her throat,  
“Of course not. She’s a Danvers, how could she ever annoy me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Alex just chuckled,  
“Right, so we’ll see you tomorrow?” she guessed. Kate stuffed her hands in her pockets and nodded.  
“Sure,” she said, they had now walked out of the school’s main building. Kate nodded one last time and turned away, walking in the opposite direction. Kara swallowed hard. She didn’t know how she was going to fix this, but she knew she had to somehow.  
“How was your first day of school?” Alex asked.

“Good,” Kara replied, smiling small, clearing her throat. She did her best to hide what had happened but failed, though Alex had a feeling something was up, she didn’t push Kara, mostly because she knew if she pushed her, it wouldn’t end well.  
**  
To say that Kate and Kara spent a lot of time together ever since Alex introduced them, was an understatement. They were inseparable, but Kara still had this secret, and the secret was that she wasn’t even human, she was alien. Kara had a feeling that Kate wouldn’t care about this, though she was still cautious nonetheless. She trusted Kate because she listened to her gut. But there was a part of her who was scared in case Kate ran away from her, in case their friendship or whatever they had was ruined.  
It wasn’t until something happened two years later that Kara had to reveal her identity to Kate, because if it wasn’t for Kara, Kate could’ve been injured or worse. It was a typical day for the two of them: they walked down towards the school one morning, and Kate is well. Kate decided they should take a shortcut. At first, Kara refused, she didn’t want to risk anything, but after a little convincing and Kate’s bottom lip in a pout, Kara couldn’t deny her.  
“Alright fine, but if anything happens-”  
“It won’t trust me, Danvers, with me you’ll always be safe,” she promised, winking at her, that alone made her heart skip a beat, but she said nothing, she just rolled her eyes and nodded again. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged towards the short cut with Kate. That’s when it happened. Out of nowhere, a girl - who happened to be one of the girls who continuously teased Kara since she first arrived- approached them. She smirked at them, who just so happened to be holding hands since Kate had grabbed in the first place, though neither let go. At least they didn’t until the girl pointed it out,  
“Seems like you got yourself a girlfriend Kane, now you can quit obsessing over us in the girls changing room,” she spoke. Kara swallowed hard, but as though it was by instinct, Kate stood in front of Kara. She didn’t need it, but Kate didn’t know that. “You’re like some kind of perverted Lesbo,” she said, glancing between the both of them, “that goes for the both of you,” she rolled her eyes. That was when a guy came over to them, smirking softly,  
“Go on girls, give us a show,” he said licking his lips, glancing over to Kara who was half behind Kate, “but uh the blond can go on top,” he said, that was when it got serious. More guys walked appeared as if out of nowhere. They emerged from the sides in front and behind them and seeing as Kara was standing behind Kate, one of them decided to grab her ass. This caused Kara to turn around, grab his arm and twist it, making him scream in pain.  
“You bitch,” the guy groaned softly.  
“Don’t grab girls,” she growled and just like that a gun was pointed at them. The same guy who had started this whole thing, who had told them to basically strip so he could get off on it because it was hot. Within seconds a gunshot was fired and Kara was in front of Kate with a blink of an eye. She managed to grab the bullet before it reached her and most importantly, Kate. The guy himself was confused and looked at the two of them,  
“The hell did you do to my gun?!” he asked.  
“Nothing, though he sexually harassed me and I may have broken a bone or two, so you might wanna get this guy to a hospital, even if he doesn’t deserve it,” Kara commented, and that’s what they did, even the girl who had bullied Kara. They scurried off, hoping they wouldn’t get into trouble for having a gun near school property and done for sexual harassment. When they were gone, Kara sighed in relief, but Kate? She was just confused. Kara turned around and placed her hands on Kate’s shoulders. When she did this, she hadn’t realised she dropped the bullet that had come from the gun itself.  
“Are you alright?” she asked, but Kate didn’t answer, and Kara guessed it was from what had just happened. Instead, she bent down and picked up the bullet, holding it between her fingers.  
“Did you catch this?” she asked slowly, and Kara could only nod. “How is that possible? No human could ever-” she cut herself off, and it finally clicked, “you’re not human,” she said softly. Kara sighed, and took off her glasses slowly and instead of, well telling her; she showed her. She marked the ground with her heat vision, in a large ‘S’ that people had come to know as Superman’s logo, but for her, it was her family crest, ‘El mayarah’, meaning ‘stronger together’. But when Kate saw it, like everyone, she simply saw it as Superman’s logo. Kate looked back at her once she saw the symbol and looked at her curiously, “That’s superman’s logo,” she said, but Kara just shook her head.  
“It’s actually my family crest, _our_ family crest,” she quickly explained. “It means stronger together, and my name, at least before I landed here was Kara Zor-El,” she said softly. “The guy you know as Superman is my cousin, Kal-El and you probably know that-”  
“He’s from Krypton, yeah, so that’s where you’re from too?” Kate asked.  
“Yes, but the reason why Kal is like how he is now is that he landed on earth before me and I got stuck in this place called the Phantom Zone for a long time. Time didn’t pass so when I finally landed; I was the same age as when I left Krypton. Kal was only a baby, I was sent to protect him, but that didn’t happen,” she said. Kate blinked a few times and Kara didn’t know if she was trying to take in all the information she had just given her or she didn’t believe her. Instead, she asked,  
“So you can fly?”  
Kara laughed at her question and nodded, and before she knew it, her feet were off the ground, and she was floating mid-air. Kate watched her in awe, her heart racing.  
“What else can you do?” she asked curiously. She didn’t know much about Superman, just that he was a hero on this earth like Batman was, she wanted to know what else Kara could do. If she didn’t have a crush on her before - which she did - she certainly knew she would now considering she saved her ass from dying. Kara showed her what else she could do, from heat vision to flying to everything in between. But when she came down and touched the ground Kara put her hands on her shoulders again.  
“I can trust you with this secret, right?” she asked, Kara may have been oblivious to Kate’s obvious crush on her, but she trusted her with her life and so when Kara asked this Kate wrapped her arms around her and nodded.  
“You can trust me, no one would believe me anyway,” she shrugged but smiled softly. She looked at her curiously as they walked the rest of their way to school. “Wait, so you have super hearing?” she asked as they discussed the extent of her powers.  
“Yeah I do, I showed you remember?” she chuckled, and Kate nodded.  
“Right of course, but that means you can hear my heartbeat? And so does that mean…” she trailed off raising an eyebrow at her curiously and yet full of hope.  
“Does that mean what?” Kara asked, genuinely confused, which made Kate’s heart sink to her stomach. She had hoped Kara had realised just how much she meant to Kate. That she realised that Kate was crushing on her or rather was slowly falling in love with her, at that moment, Kate herself realised just how adorable and oblivious, Kara Danvers - or rather Zor-El - truly was. Yet little did Kate realise that Kara felt the same way, it wasn’t until Kate said,  
“Does that mean you know how fast my heart beats around you?” That Kara answered,  
“I do, and luckily for you, it beats as fast as yours.” Kate blinked, once, twice, three times before she fully understood what she meant, and in turn, Kara knew as well.  
“Kara I…” she trailed off, but she didn’t have to say anymore as Kara pressed a finger to her lips, as though to stop her.  
“I know… I didn’t before, but I know now,” Kara replied softly, “I think…” she trailed off and looked down, but Kate lifted it slowly and kissed her. It was soft, gentle even; she smiled softly.  
“Let’s just go inside, yeah?” Kate asked as they finally reached the school, there were words left unsaid and yet didn’t need to be said in the first place because they knew how they felt about one another. It was a connection they couldn’t deny and they simply never wanted to deny. It was new for both of them, but it was exciting nonetheless.  
“Yeah, okay,” Kara said and intertwined their fingers and walked inside hand in hand after what had happened, they weren’t exactly going to let anyone tell them how they should act or behave. They certainly knew not to come near either of them, especially when a student was currently in a&e for attempting to hurt Kara.  
Kate looked over at Kara,  
“I’ve got the bullet, let’s go take ‘em down,” she smirked softly, they had the bullet, the bullet that had almost killed Kate, the bullet that would - at least they hoped - would get the boy who shot the gun suspended at least if not sent to juvie.  
“You think this bullet will put him away?” Kara asked, and Kate sighed, “I can ask my cousin to help, I’d ask my dad, but he and I aren’t exactly on the best terms since Beth died,” she said. “And my cousin will know how to help us,” she admitted.  
“My hero,” Kara swooned.  
“More like mine,” Kate shot back, “you saved me from a bullet, Kara, you’re the hero here not me… what about the other guy?” she raised an eyebrow, but Kara sighed and shrugged,  
“I don’t exactly have evidence, it’s his word against mine,” she said, but Kate growled, there was no way she was going to let a douchebag get away with what he did.  
“I’ll have him help us with that too, over my dead body, is he going to get away with that,” she muttered, shaking her head gently. “He can kiss his dreams of being rich and famous goodbye.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course I am, he’s going down,” Kate said and with that dragged them to their first class.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this is my first time writing a superbat multi chapter fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it and what's to come! I'm literally writing this at almost 4am because I wanted to write the first chapter.


End file.
